Tower of God
Summary of the plot The story centers around a boy called Twenty-Fifth Baam, who has spent his life trapped beneath a mysterious tower. Chasing after his only friend, he manages to open a door into the Tower, and must now face challenges at each floor of this tower as he tries to find his companion. Tower of God is a Korean webtoon (a style of comics meant to be read by scrolling down the screen, generally for mobile app users) written by Slave Into Utero, or SIU for short and released online on the Naver Webtoon website, the LINE Webtoon site and apps. The series is a Talse Uzer Story, TUS for short, which is the name given to the works SIU has written/will write, which will all exist in the same universe/multiverse called the Talse Uzer. Tower of God does not by itself have a multiverse, alternate timelines or changing timelines via time travel as the story is set in stone and unchangeable once SIU has written it out and it has been released. So far, Tower of God is the only 'official' story in the Talse Uzer verse. Power of the verse This is a decently powerful verse, with Low to Middle tiers having destructive capabilities ranging from Small Town level+ to Island level+. The High tiers have Small Country level+ to Country level+ busting power. The Top tiers in terms of destruction are casually Large Country level+. The God tiers like Enryu and Administrators have destructive capacities of Continent level+. The verse in terms of speed is decently fast, as very early in the series it reaches levels of Massively Hypersonic and later achieving Relativistics feats. The majority of the verse has decent hax along with high versatility and martial ability. With powers such as Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Status Effect Inducement as well as Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Negation, Transmutation and Summoning to name a few. Calculations Attack Potency: *'Baam's punch causes a magnitude 7 earthquake' - Large Town level: '''Scales to some Regulars as Kaiser *Baam and Hansung Yu blow off part of a mountain sized creature' - '''Small City level: '''Scales to Baam, Androssi and others comparable to them *'Urek splits the ocean and obliterates several mountains with 10% of his power' - '''Country level:' Scales to Hell Joe Transformed, Prime White, Yuri Possessed and others High Rankers *'Maschenny Zahard creates a lightning storm' - Island level: '''Scales to the most powerful Regulars *Baam shakes the Hidden Floor - Island level:' Scales to Baam, Data Zahard and Rankers *'Administrators can manipulate all the shinsoo on a given floor - Continent level+: Scales to God tiers *Ha Yuri Zahard's Rose Shower - Small Country level+: Scales to High to Top tiers *Androssi drops Baragav from a great height - Town level+: The strongers Low tiers '''Speed: *'Anak dodges Ran's lightning attack' - Massively Hypersonic: '''Scales to Low tiers *Urek dodges light from the Mirror of Scales' - '''Relativistic: '''Scales to Mid to God tiers *'Phantaminum's Speed' - '''Massively FTL+: '''Only scales to Phantaminum '''Lifting Strength:' *'Anak's Lifting Strength - Class 1: '''Scales to Low to Mid tiers Supporters and Opponents '''Supporters:' * RegisNex1232 * KinkiestSins * KaiserReinhardt * Kevenkiller * Monarch Laciel * JBennett * Litentric Teon * Enryu The Red Tower * RinkakuKagune * Jobbo * El Directo001 * Nedge1000 Opponents: Neutral: Character Tiering High Rankers: * Phantaminum * Enryu * Urek Mazino * Zahard * Koon Eduan * Koon Maschenny Zahard * Kallavan * Ari Bright Sharon * Ha Yuri Zahard * Dorian Frog * Ha Cheonhee * Ha Jinsung * Elpathion * Koon Royale Elliot * Evankhell Rankers: *Pedro D-Class Regulars: * Twenty-Fifth Baam * Koon Aguero Agnis * Lo Po Bia Elaine * Ja Wangnan * Levy * Novick * Arie Inieta * Koon Ran * Androssi Zahard FUG Regulars: * Reflejo FUG Slayers: * Karaka * White (Hoaqin) Others: * Hell Joe * The Guardians Weapons: *El Robina Category:Tower of God Category:Verses Category:Internet